Power semiconductor components may be formed or fabricated in a semiconductor wafer using known processes. In part of these processes, the semiconductor components may be encapsulated with organic polymer material, mold compound or laminate, which may be deposited over or on the surfaces of the semiconductor wafer, thereby covering surfaces of the power semiconductor components. Encapsulation with polymer materials may lead to a high moisture absorption and to a coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) which may not be adjusted to the semiconductor components. That is, CTE mismatch between currently-used encapsulation materials and the power semiconductor components may lead to reliability issues. Organic polymer materials may also suffer from low thermal conductivity even if they do not contain inorganic filler particles.